Sam (TV Series)
Sam is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He had a girlfriend named Ana. Overview Sam, along with his girlfriend are described as easy going and "extremely thin". He is also described as being a bit of a joker. He and Ana first met at a camp and have been together ever since. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sam's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Indifference" Sam and Ana were the only ones to escape when their camp was overrun by walkers. They then became lovers. Later, Rick killed a walker outside of a room in which they were trapped. Rick and Carol gave Sam and Ana guns, and they all split up to find supplies. Rick gives Sam his watch so that he can return on time. Carol and Rick later find Ana's body being devoured by walkers, and Sam never returned to the house. It is unknown what happened to him. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" After not returing to Carol and Rick at the house, Sam travelled following the signs to Terminus, where he was captured and held hostage in one of the train carts. At Terminus, after Rick is set at the pig troth, it is revealed that Sam is alive, assuming that Sam also arrived at Terminus around the same time as Rick, as his hair has grown out and has not been killed by Terminus yet. Sam looks over at Rick, shaking in fear as two Terminus guards walk over to him. Sam continues to stare in fear as one of the guards knock him out with a baseball bat blow to the head then slash his throat, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sam has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Ana Ana was Sam's girlfriend. Ana met him when their camp was overrun by walkers, and they teamed up together, and eventually became lovers. Ana says that Sam saved her and they fell in love and the rest is history, indicating they have been together for a while, long enough for Ana's broken leg to heal back over. Carol Peletier Carol noticed that Sam's arm was dislocated and pushed it back into its socket. She learned how to do this herself after Ed brutally abused and beat her. After Rick and Carol accepted Ana and Sam into the group and told them about the prison they suggest that they should help Carol and Rick look for supplies to try and prove their worth. Once Carol and Rick found Ana's body, they waited at the house for Sam. When he didn't arrive, Carol suggested they leave and Rick agrees. Carol states that it was a nice watch that Rick gave to Sam. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Indifference" Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Jack. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:TV Series Category:Deceased